buddhismfandomcom_ta-20200215-history
பயனர்:Vinodh.vinodh
---- 400 | 400 | thumb | Kaoru Koganei, என் உள் தோற்றம் thumb | என் வெளித்தோற்றம் என் சுய விபரங்கள் பெயர்: வினோத் ராஜன் பிறந்த தேதி : ௨௫/0௨/௧௯௮௭ ( 25/02/1987 ) பிறந்த ஊர்: சென்னை மின்னஞ்சல் முகவரி: vinodh.vinodh@gmail.com படிப்பது: B.Tech Chemical Engg, B.Tech IT பல்கலைக்கழகம்: அண்ணா பல்கலைக்கழகம் தாய் மொழி: தெலுங்கு அறிந்த மொழிகள் : தமிழ், தெலுங்கு, ஹிந்தி, ஆங்கிலம் அறிந்த எழுத்து முறைகள்: தமிழ், தெலுங்கு, கன்னடம், மலையாளம், தேவநாகரி , குஜராத்தி, கிரந்தம், பிராமி, ஓரளவுக்கு ஜப்பானிய ஹிரகனா,கடகனா நான் இயற்றிய கட்டுரைகள் *Wikipedia:விக்கித் திட்டம் பௌத்தம் *புத்தர் (பொது) *மருத்துவ புத்தர் *அமிதாப புத்தர் *மஹாவைரோசன புத்தர் *அமோகசித்தி புத்தர் *அக்ஷோப்ய புத்தர் *ரத்தினசம்பவ புத்தர் *நைராத்மியை *28 புத்தர்கள் *ஐந்து தியானி புத்தர்கள் *வஜ்ரதாரர் *ஆதிபுத்தர் *போதிசத்துவர் *மைத்ரேயர் *அவலோகிதேஷ்வரர் *மஞ்சுஸ்ரீ *ஆகாஷகர்பர் *வசுதாரா *க்ஷிதிகர்பர் *வஜ்ரபானி *சமந்தபத்திரர் *வஜ்ரசத்துவர் *சீதாதபத்திரை *தாரா *சூரியபிரபர் *சங்கிராமர் *கந்தர் (பௌத்தம்) *மகாயான பௌத்தம் *சுகவதி பௌத்தம் *கிரந்த எழுத்துக்கள் *வட்டெழுத்து *பிராமி *பிராகிருதம் *ரெக்காவின் நெருப்பு *நிஞ்சா *வேதிப் பொறியியல் *மலையாள எழுத்துக்கள் *தெலுங்கு எழுத்துக்கள் *கன்னட எழுத்துக்கள் *நிஞ்சா ரோபோக்கள் *காம சூத்திரம் *காம சாஸ்திரம் *காம தேவன் என்னை பற்றி I am basically a carefree and cool person. I am a kind of guy who accepts life as it comes. If i begin to regret for the things that have not happened, I should regret for my whole life. Anways I am happy as I am currently. I have lot of diverse interests ranging from Anime, Manga, Cosmology, Psychology and Buddhism. I am totally obsessed with Flame of Recca. I would identify every part of me with all the charecters in that Manga. My Mom is more like 'Kagero' and I closely identify with myself 'Kaoru Koganei' and 'Recca Hanabishi'. I am more like Kagonei and less like Recca. You will understand what I mean, if you read Flame of Recca or watch the Anime perhaps. Wish I had the modogu 'Kogan Anki' of Koganei or a Flame Dragon like Nadare and koku of Recca. Wish I were a part of the Hokage ninja clan. Well its my life-long fantasy ofcourse, and which would never happen anyway :-((. Still searching for my own version of 'Hime'( Hime, pronounced as he-may, is a japanese word for princess. Its the term used by Recca to call Yanagi Sakoshita'), a person who would closely resemble Yanagi atleast in charecter, to whom I would be a Ninja. Still hoping I find my 'Hime'. I am very strong supporter of Mahayana Buddhism especially Mantrayana Buddhism. EOD(End of Description, Dude!!!!) Passions Cosmology, Astrophysics and a little bit of philosophy(I read too much of Metaphysics). I do a lot of reading on Cosmology, whenever i start browsing. Cosmology is the only subject where material physics and meta physics converge. I sometimes wonder why I am Studying Chemical Engineering and IT, I should have studied either Astrophysics or better Bio-Technology ( Its fate you know!!!! You got to accept life as it comes!/!/! :-( ) If I had studied Astrophysics than Chemical Engg, I would have developed a Cosmological Theory myself ( Really!!!!!) The Fact is that I read anything and everthing except Chemical Engineering :-) Books Flame of Recca (Manga*), the best ever book I have ever read. 33 volumes of absolute action and comedy. I spend all my vacation reading this Manga again, again and again. I am very much obsessed with flame of recca especially Yanagi Sakoshita. * For those guys who dont know what an Manga is, It is nothing but Japanese Comics. Don't Expect Only Kids should Read comics. Manga has a very wide Audience TV Show Super Human Samurai Syber Squad(Remember any one????), Yamato Takeru, Grander Musashi, Ninku, and ofcourse my all time favorite Ninja Robots. I just love that show, given a choice between paradise and watching this show, I would prefer watching this show more than anything else. I like all Anime* shows especially .hack//sign and getbackers. *Anime is nothing but Japanese Animation Shows Thats it Folks!!!!. Thanks for Reading my Profile. If any girls out there got impressed and wanna propose, Please!!! I am single!!!(That too for a very long Time :-( )